percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Boyd Raith
Boyd Raith is a son of Ares that helped train Silas during Storm Bringer. He is one of the main characters of The Corvin Series. Background Boyd was raised by a sweet mother that couldn't do anything wrong. When Boyd was 12 his mother was attack by a monster and he was only able to drive it away. He decided to leave home and was brought to camp by a demigod. After some unknown point in time Ares saw great potential and the heart of a trur hero and so he gave him a madallion that could become any weapon. The Corvin Series Storm Bringer He was first seen walking Silas to his cabin. He latered helped Silas with his combat training and was able to easily overpower him several times. Tower Of The Gods Boyd was guarding the flag alongside someone from the Apollo cabin. When he saw Silas running down the hill he turned his medallion into a war hammer.During the fight he turned his hammer into a whip and used it to knock Silas down. Before he could finish Silas he was attacked by Claudia, who bought Silas enough time to throw him in water. After Silas and Claudia won capture the flag Silas asks Boyd to join him on his quest for Triton's conch shell. When they set sail to Austrailia they are attacked by the serphent Cetus. Boyd helps distracts the creature while Silasdeals the death blow. Upon reaching the harbor they recieve a ride to Triton's where they learn about the conch shell, the Tower, and the giant Mimas. Upon arriving on Mimas' island they are attacked by a hydra. After defeating the hydra they find the cave where Mimas is at, he and Silas go and attack to retrieve the conch shell from his belt. Their battle goes on where Mimas easily overpowers Boyd and Silas on several occasions. When Silas lose's control he weakens Mimas long enough so that Ares (via burning arrow) and Boyd could finish him. After defeating Mimas he carries both Silas and Emiley off the island before it sinks. After returning to Austrailia they are betrayed by Triton who throws him and Emiley into the water to drown them. After being saved by Silas and watching him banishing Triton away he returned home to camp. The Dark Storm Awakening Quest For The Lost Scythe Relationship *Silas Corvin - Friend Miles Westen - Friend Juan Fuartez - Ally *Emiley Fawn - Friend Alexia Branson - Friend Lucas Marx - Ally *Claudia Blake - Friend Clint Chaser - Friend *Quintus Wayne - Friend Katerina Lutz - Friend Abilities *'Expert hand to hand combat fighter': He specialize in three types of martial arts. *'Weapon Expert': He is an expert at any weapon even ones he never used before. *'Enhanced Strength': He has above average strength that allows him to lift very heavy objects, but isn't close to a child of Hercules. *'Fighting Skills': He is naturally skilled in all forms of weaponry. He is capable of fighting multiple opponents and defeating stronger, larger opponents. His skills are equal to or greater than Silas', Boyd has been shown to be able to overcome Silas on more than one occassion. Category:Demigods Category:Son of Ares Category:Greek Demigod Category:Males Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Children of Ares Category:The Corvin Series Category:Storm Bringer Category:Battle with the Automatons Category:Tower Of The Gods Category:The Dark Storm Awakening Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe